United we stand divided we fall
by azure flame knight12
Summary: Its been a few months since Alucard was defeated and now the Dark lords decide to let the human world know that monsters exist. How do they ease the tension between both worlds? By holding a Duel monsters tournament. However two of the three god cards go missing and to top it off a ghost from Moka's past is taking part. What will happen during the tournament? The story is better.


How is everyone? I'm back with a new story. This idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while so i wrote it to see how everyone likes it. This is my first Rosario+Vampire and Yu-gi-oh crossover so please be nice. I like to thank you for taking the time for reading this story and thanks to my co-author mercwiththemouth.

I don't own Rosario+vampire or Yu-gi-oh

normal speech

_thoughts_

Now without further adieu sit back and enjoy.

* * *

The satellite, aka old domino city, wasn't a place any sane person would want to go let alone live in it. But I did; wasn't giving any choice in the matter. I was born there and I lived there still do to this day. But it wasn't so bad I met some great friends there. No matter what they have my back. Also it's where I met the girl that changed my life for the better. But I'm getting ahead of myself my name is Kei Blackwell. My mother was from new domino and my father was from California. I say was because they died when I was about six. After that, I went on a bad road. Did pretty much anything for attention even battled in underground duel monster tournaments so I could buy food. The day I broke into the police department to grab some duel monster cards was the day I was marked but on the bright side it was also the day I met Moka Akashiya.

* * *

It was quiet in the police station. Nothing really happened in the satellite except for the occasional duel or theft of a duel runner. The police officer that was guarding the storage paced back and fourth daydreaming of what he would do after he got off work. If he were paying attention he would have felt the storage key card slip out of his pocket when he passed a dark corner. As the officer kept walking a small boy about seven years old stepped out of the shadows. His crimson red hair covered his eyes as he smirked and looked at the key card in his hand. He pulled up his pants that were three sizes too big and so was the shirt, his shoes had holes in them and were torn up from him running. He also had an empty pack on his back He walked over to the large metal door that had 'storage' on it making sure he stayed out of the sight of the security camera. He used the card to open the door, as soon as it was open he ran in quickly and the door shut behind him. The storage lights flickered on and revealed rows of tall filing cabinets that started near the door and went on as far as the boy could see and kept going. The boy raised his hair up revealing his dark brown eyes shining with excitement. He grinned and lowered his hair before running towards one of cabinets and opening the drawers to make stairs so he could get to the top ones. When he opened them, he saw rows of cards. His grin widened as he started to put cards into the pack. He stopped when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned around and saw one of the police officers looking at him.

"Uh oh…." The boy said.

"Again Kei? Don't you ever learn?" the officer sighed.

"Um…no…" Kei said before jumping on the cabinets and running on top of them.

"Hey get back here!" the officer yelled as he chased Kei on the ground.

Kei jumped from one cabinet to another with ease. He saw the door open, his eyes narrowed as he ran faster towards the door. If only he could get through the door then he would be home free. He jumped from the last cabinet to the door as soon as his feet landed on the ground he felt someone grab him and lift him into the air by his collar. He turned to look to see who had him. He saw the eyes of the police chief looking right at him.

"How many times does this make Kei?" the chief asked.

"Counting today? I say about ten times this week." Kei said smirking.

The chief sighed and put him down while another officer cuffed him. The officer that cuffed him walked Kei down the hallway and towards the booking station.

"Why do you do it?" The officer asked Kei.

"Why do I do what?"

"Why do you try to steal duel monster cards?"

"Dueling is the only way I can make money to buy food plus…" Kei stopped not sure how to say the last part.

"Plus what?"

"I feel alive when I duel."

The officer looked at Kei confused before shrugging.

They got to booking and a machine slide over Kei's eye. He felt a small burning before it ended. He looked over at an empty window, saw a line going down over his eye, and end at under his eye. Each end had an arrow pointed in different directions.

"Kei Blackwell…you're booked now so you can go, but before you do." The officer said.

Kei watch him reach into his pocket and pull out some money and he gave it to Kei.

"Go get some food alright?"

Kei looked at the money before pocketing it and nodding to the officer as he walked out of the police station.

* * *

Kei walked down the street thinking about what to eat. The officer gave him enough money to eat for a week. It started to rain and people ran for cover while he kept walking letting the rain hit him. That's when he heard a girl moan in pain. He stopped and looked around to find the source of the moaning. That's when he saw a girl about his age in a dark blue dress. She had long sliver hair and she was laying on the ground. He ran over to her and looked her over.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

She softly moaned and that's when he notice the sparks that came from her body as the rain hit her. He was curious to know why that was happening but right now she needed to get somewhere dry. He took off his shirt and covered her up in it before putting her on his back and walking towards the old abandoned subway station he called home.

* * *

The subway station was dark as always. He set the girl on a bench were her dress wouldn't get dirty and walked over to an old trash can and started to throw burnable martial into it before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a box of matches. He took one and lit it before throwing it into the trashcan. In mere seconds the martial in the can caught fire and the area around the can was bathed in a small glow coming from the fire. The boy walked over to the girl and looked her over for injuries. She had none but she was shivering. Kei didn't know what to do so he moved her closer to the fire. He walked over to an old ticket both where he kept some supplies and threw out a long metal rod, a metal pot with a lid and handle, a bowl and a spoon. He walked out holding a can of chicken noodle soup.

"I don't know anything about medicine but I always felt better after I had some of mom's soup." He said to himself.

He started to get depressed as he thought of his mom and dad but he shook his head getting rid of those thoughts. He looked around and found a jagged piece of metal that fell off the ceiling. He took it and looked at the edge in the fire's light before using it as a makeshift can opener to open the can of soup before pouring the contents into the metal pot. He attached the lid to the pot with two latches he found earlier that day. He then slipped the metal rod under the handle, put the pot over the fire, and let it hang there as the soup cooked. He heard movement from the girl and he turned to look at her. She slowly sat up, rubbed her eyes, and looked around. Kei saw she had red eyes with slit pupils.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"In my own little slice of paradise." Kei said.

She turned to look at him and he sat down across from her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Kei Blackwell. You looked like you were in a lot of pain when I saw you so I brought you here."

"Where is here?"

"It's an old abandon subway station also my home."

"You live here?" She asked looking at him in shock.

"Yea I've been living here for a year now."

"What about your parents?"

Kei flinched and looked down.

"They died last year. Both of them contracted a rare heart disease. There's no known cure for it." Kei said sadly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." The girl said.

"It's fine."

They sat in silence before Kei stood up and walked over to the pot and took it off the metal rod and unlatched the lid. He dipped the bowl into the pot and filled it with soup before handing it to the girl with the spoon.

"Never told me your name." Kei said.

"Sorry I'm Moka Akashiya." The girl said before eating the soup.

"I know the soup isn't that good but it's better than nothing."

As Moka sat there eating Kei started to dig though a pile of what looked like junk before pulling out a small lunch box and looking at it.

"What's in there?" Moka asked.

"My two most prized items." Kei said before opening it up.

In the lunch box there was a picture of a smiling woman with red hair and green eyes and a man with dark brown eyes like Kei's and dirty blonde hair. His arm was around the woman and his other hand was on top of Kei's head each one smiling. Beside the picture there was a deck of duel monster cards.

"You're a duelist?" Moka asked Kei.

"Yea I am. It's the only way I can make money to get food."

"Even though it's illegal here?"

"Hasn't stopped any of us yet. Even if the underground matches got raided."

Moka started to say something else but he stopped her by covering her mouth. That's when she heard the echoing footsteps and they sounded like they were getting closer. Kei quickly closed the lunch box and buried under the pile of junk.

"_He's not afraid of getting caught but he's afraid of getting his cards taken away. What makes them so special?"_ Moka thought.

After Kei buried the lunch box under the junk he returned to where he was sitting across from Moka.

"What's so special about them? Their just cards."

"To you it may seem like that. But they belonged to my dad. Their also the only thing I have that belong to him. The picture was my moms."

When he said that Moka saw why they were so special. The footsteps grew louder and both of them turned to look at the source of the steps and saw a woman with long pink hair wearing a sliver dress and red eyes looking at them. Moka smiled and stood up running to the woman.

"Mom!" she yelled hugging the woman.

"I was wondering where you got off to Moka." The woman said hugging the girl back.

Kei sat there not saying a word before looking away.

The woman saw this, let go of Moka, and walked over to him.

"Were you the one that brought Moka down here?" she asked him

He nodded not saying a word.

"Why?"

"When I saw her she was in pain so I decided to bring her down here and try to help her." Kei explained.

"I see your heart was in the right place. Thank you for looking after my daughter. My name is Blooddriver Akashiya." The woman said to him.

"My name is Kei Blackwell."

"Thank you again for looking after Moka."

Kei dug his lunchbox out again, went through the cards until he found one, and nodded before handing it to Moka. On the card there was a man in black armor with a gold lines on it and swinging a sword.

"It's a monster called buster blader. It's one of my favorite cards. I want you to keep it." Kei said.

"Why though?" Moka asked as she looked at the card.

"Because you're the first friend I ever had." Kei said smiling a little.

Blooddriver took Moka's hand and walked away. As they walked away Moka looked back at Kei and saw him eating the rest of the soup.

After they were out of the subway station Blooddriver turned to Moka.

"What do you know of him Moka?" Blooddriver asked.

"Not much really. All I really know is his parents died a year ago and he's been living in that subway station since then."

Blooddriver started to think and decided to get to more information about Kei.

* * *

Three days later Kei was walking around town carrying a bag with some meat in it when Blooddriver walked up to him.

"Ms. Akashiya I'm surprised to see you still around." Kei said.

"Actually I was looking for you Kei." Blooddriver said.

"Me? Why?"

"Come with me I want to talk with you." Blooddriver said.

Kei followed her confused as they walked he looked up at her.

"What is it you want to talk about?"

"I asked around about you Kei."

"Bet you didn't hear anything nice."

"I really didn't but I know better."

"What do you mean?"

Blooddriver stopped and knelt down so they were eye level.

"I know you're a good person Kei but you just haven't shown anyone you are except Moka. I'll help you prove that you are a good person but you have to help me."

"How do I do that?"

"First off go get cleaned up. Second stop doing illegal activities."

Kei nodded to Blooddriver and she handed him a key and note.

"After you get cleaned up go to this apartment." Blooddriver said before walking away.

As she walked away something fell out of her purse that she was carrying. Kei walked over, picked it up, and saw it was a card, his eyes widen as he saw the red dragon printed on it.

"Slifer the sky dragon." He said in awe.

"Ms. Akashiya you dropped…" He started to but saw that Blooddriver was already gone.

He looked around before putting the card in his pocket.

"I'll keep it safe until I can give it back to her." He said to himself before walking away to the barber.

* * *

A hour later he stood in the resident area of the satellite his crimson haircut short but still looked shaggy a little. He knocked on the door and no one answered. He tried the doorknob but it was locked. Then he remembered the key that she gave him. He used the key to unlock the door and walked in. It was a small two-bedroom apartment. In the middle of the room was a small table and a kitchen built in. Beside the kitchen was a sliding door that led to small balcony he can stand on or sit on. A couch sat behind the table with a TV against the wall. On the table was a letter addressed to him and the lunch box with the picture and his deck in it. He went over to pick it up and opened it.

"Kei, I'm sorry I won't be able to be there to show you around but I want you to stay in this apartment. You don't have to worry about paying rent and such. I'll take care of it for you. There are new clothes for you in the closet and food in the refrigerator. I got you a part time job so you can make money. I know it may be hard at first but you'll get the hang of staying on the right path. I wish I could say this to you in person but sadly, I can't. Welcome to your new life. Sighed Blooddriver."

After he finished reading he felt himself doing something he hasn't done for a year. He cried as he held the letter after a few minutes later he wiped the tears away and looked outside at the sky.

"I won't let you down Ms. Akashiya. I promise." He said smiling a little bit.

* * *

*9 years later*

Tsukune Aono walked towards a large building. He wore a school uniform that was made up of a white shirt a green blazer khaki pants and a red tie. He moved some of his dark brown hair out of his eyes. His attention was brought to a locket on his wrist. He sighed as he remembered the battles he went through.

"_Please let me have a normal school life now. Don't think I can handle another fight like the one with Alucard."_ He thought.

About that time a girl with blue hair wearing a yellow sweater with white sleeves, a red bow and a plaid skirt she had her hair up in a small pony tail with a red ribbon jumped on him and shoving his head into her huge breasts.

"I'm glad to see you Tsukune." She said cheerfully.

"Kurumu…I can't breathe." Tsukune managed to get out.

A ice kunai flew out of nowhere and hit Kurumu in the head and knocking her down to the ground and making her release Tsukune. A cold chill ran down his back as he saw two pale arms wrap around his body. He turned his head and saw two light blue eyes looking at him. It was a girl with purple hair wearing a white hoodie with black sleeves and her shoulders uncovered revealing the strips of a black top. She had a plaid skirt with long purple and black stripped socks on a sucker in her mouth.

"Thanks Mizore." Tsukune said.

"How about thanking me in my room with just the two of us?" Mizore asked before a golden pan fell on her head making her let go.

A young girl about 13 walked up to Tsukune holding a wand. She wore witch cape, shirt and hat with a plaid skirt she had dark brown hair almost black with purple eyes.

"Hey there Yukari." Tsukune said to her.

"Hey Tsukune you seen Moka around?" Yukari asked.

"Actually no I haven't."

"Here I am!" a voice called out behind them.

Tsukune and Yukari looked behind them and saw a girl wearing a green blazer with a red tie and a plaid skirt. She had long pink hair and a leather collar with a rosario attached.

"Hi Moka." Tsukune said.

"Hi Tsukune." Moka said walking over to him.

"How are you?"

"Well I'm a bit thirsty…" Moka said before biting him in the neck.

"_Just a normal day in a school full of monsters."_ Tsukune thought before their teacher walked up wearing her sleeveless shirt with the thin strips and a short skirt. Her light brown hair was cut short and it looked like it had cat ears.

"There you guys are." She said cheerfully.

"What is it? Ms. Neknome?" Tsukune asked as Mizore and Kurumu stood up looking at her.

"The headmaster has called everyone to the auditorium for a speech." She said.

"What kind of speech?" Yukari asked.

"Something about the humans and monsters coexisting from now on."

"Is that a smart thing to do?" Mizore asked.

"It is if he got a way for them to get to know each other." Yukari said.

"Knowing the headmaster he already has a plan." Tsukune said as he walked to the auditorium with the girls following and Ms. Neknome bring up the rear.

* * *

In the auditorium he saw all the students and teachers gathered and talking with some cameras in the back getting ready to roll.

"Guess he's going to broadcast to the human world also." Kurumu said looking at the cameras.

Tsukune looked at his cellphone and saw he had signal unlike when he first got here.

"He took down the barrier. Guess he's really doing this." Tsukune said as he put the phone back in his pocket.

A man wearing a white priest robe and holding a cross walked up to a microphone and everyone went quiet while the cameras rolled.

"I am Tenmei Mikogami the headmaster of Yokai academy. For too long the Yokai world and Humans have lived separately. Figuratively speaking of course. We Yokai knew about humans but not the other way around until now that is. I believe it's time for our worlds to come together as one. I know this is a time of caution for both sides. Therefore I spoke to the other two dark lords and with some human leaders and came up with a duel monsters tournament that will be held here at the school. Everyone is welcome to take part in it however they must be signed up for it or be recommended. I hope this is a start to a brighter future for both worlds." The headmaster said before walking away.

The students started to talk among themselves some were excited while others were mad. Tsukune grinned a little bit as a thought came to his head.

"_I know four or five people that won't want to miss this."_ He thought before walking outside.

Moka and the others watch him leave before following him outside. Tsukune stood a little ways away with his phone to his ear. Moka and their friends walked up to him to ask who he was calling when he spoke three words to the person on the other end of the phone that made them confused.

"Time to duel." Tsukune said smiling a little.

* * *

In a small apartment in satellite sat a guy about 16 years old. His crimson hair was in the form of bed head. He wore black cargo pants with a blue hoodie with a dragon holding a orb in its claw was on the front. He wore a red cap with a black outline a ying and yang symbol was on the front. Beside him sat a small girl about four years old with brown hair in two small pony tails wearing a white sleeveless shirt and yellow shorts. Both of them were eating and watching TV. A man named Mikogami just announced to the world that monsters existed and about a duel tournament. As the guy sat lost in thought the door opened and three other guys walked in. One had brown hair with two gold locks pointed up like horns. He wore red shirt with a blue jacket and matching pants. The second was kind of short with orange color hair spiked up and a headband holding it up. He wore a black vest with a dark blue shirt and black pants. The third one was the tallest of them he had blonde hair spiked up a little bit and wearing a white over jacket with a dark blue shirt and pants.

"You seen it too huh Kei?" the first one asked as he looked at the TV before looking at the guy sitting down.

"Yea I have Yusei. It's kind of hard to believe through." Kei said.

"After all we been through you thought monsters didn't exist?" the short one said.

"Crow's got a point. Right Jack?" Yusei asked looking up at the tall one.

"After everything we seen and been through I'm ready to believe anything." Jack said.

"Dad?" the girl asked looking at Kei.

"What is it Yumi?" Kei asked.

"Are you going to take part in the tournament?" she asked

"I'm not sure about that."

"We got to be invited or sign up to be in it." Yusei said as he sat on the couch.

"That means our shot is out the window." Jack said.

"Man…If only we had a chance we would show those monsters!" Crow said.

About that time Kei's phone that was next to his food started to ring. He looked at the caller ID. His eyebrows rose and Yusei and the others looked at him confused. He put the phone on speaker so the others could hear.

"Hello?" Kei answered.

"Time to duel." The other person said.

Kei looked at Yusei, Crow and Jack.

Yusei nodded his head while Crow had a grin on his face and Jack smirked. Kei felt someone tug on his hoodie and turned to look at Yumi whose eyes were shining with excitement. Kei couldn't help but grin as he said the words that each one of them were thinking.

"Challenge accepted." Kei said to the person on the other end.

* * *

There you have it everyone. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it may seem like it starts out slow but i promise it'll get better. If you all like it and want more let me know even if you didn't please comment alright? If people like this story then i'll write the next chapter and i'll keep writing. Again thanks for taking the time to read and please tell me you're thoughts. And if you want to see anyone duel let me know. Til next time everyone.


End file.
